


Why Falling in Love with your best friend may not be the end of the world.

by malfoible



Category: Entourage
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Why Falling in Love with your best friend may not be the end of the world.

Eric was falling in love with Vince’s fingers, they had been stroking his back for what seemed like hours but was probably only twenty minutes or so.  
He had been lying by the pool when Vince came out.  
The sun was high in the sky .  
“Hey, fuck it’s hot out here, have you got sunscreen on? you’ll burn to a crisp.”

Eric lifted his head to answer but Vince was already shaking the bottle over his back, he sat down and began to smooth on the lotion…

“Why so tense E? it’s only me…”

That was the problem of course because it was Vince…his best friend since they were both six years old…his friend who he loved…had loved for years…but lately something had happened…something had changed…Eric had begun to look at Vince in a different way…Eric loved looking at Vince…his mouth…always smiling, inviting you to smile too…his eyes that looked at you as if you were the most important person in the whole world…yep definitely a problem here, because you are definitely not meant to get hard when your best friend is rubbing sun cream on your back.

Eric let out a little sigh…

Why was Vince still rubbing his back? 

His fingers were stroking now…caressing rather than rubbing…Vince’s hand were moving lower, down to the small of Eric’s back to the top of his shorts…long fingers slid under the waistband…they stilled, waiting for E to make a remark …to ask Vince what he was doing…

Eric was quiet…totally still…not knowing where Vince was going with this but willing to take a chance…

The fingers moved again…hands cupping his cheeks…firmer now, confident…the hands gripped and kneaded…spread and squashed…the fingers searching…teasing his entrance….E still didn’t move…he puffed out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding…one finger pressed…he gave a little moan…

Footsteps sounded then Turtle’s voice…

“Drama says he’s not cooking in a boiling hot kitchen for you two to blow off his food so get your asses inside…”

Vince had moved at the footsteps…stood at the words… he held his hand out to Eric…”Coming…?” 

He bent and whispered in Eric’s ear…”Did I make you feel good? Think what it will be like when I use my tongue…”

E’s eyes were black with lust behind his sunglasses…he couldn’t risk standing until the others had left…

“Give me a minute?”

He dove into the pool to cool off then followed the others inside.

The next few days were agony for Eric…

What had Vince meant? Was he just joking…playing a prank…teasing…had he noticed Eric’s changed feelings towards him…did Vince feel anything for him…?   
Vince could have anyone…well he mostly had had everyone…The streets of L.A. were littered with women he’d slept with…that was the thing…Vince had sex with women, lots of women..he’d never had sex with a man as far as Eric knew…none of them had…even when Drama had first moved out here and told them all the cool dudes were gay…Vince had never said anything….Eric hadn’t spoken out either…though he had had a couple of experiences…he had never wanted anyone like this though…he felt overwhelmed by his feelings for Vince…he questioned every action…  
Had Vince always sat this close…had he always put his arm round E’s shoulder…they had always hugged of course…and they had the hand bump thing…was that all it was…

 

A few days later they were alone…Turtle and Drama having gone out to a bar…

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie, the same thing they had done a hundred times…

They were having pizza and beer and laughing at continuity errors and Vince’s arm was along the back of the couch…the other hand was holding a beer…  
“Pass me some pizza…”  
“What I’m your maid now….feeding you, cause you’re too famous to feed yourself…”

Vince smiled….that smile that made Eric’s heart pound in his chest…he turned his head so Vince couldn’t see his expression then picked up the slice of pizza…  
He held it out and watched as Vince opened his mouth…looking at Vince’s tongue he remembered what Vince had said out by the pool and instantly he was hard…fuck this was really not a good idea….if Vince knew how he felt it would ruin their friendship…

He stood up and walked into the kitchen for some water….

Vince followed….

He took the glass from Eric then tipped his head up so he could look into his eyes…he smiled at what he saw there and bent his head to claim Eric’s lips…

The first touch lit fireworks in Eric…Vince was kissing him and kissing him…his tongue was doing magical things to Eric…he slid his hands round Vince’s neck…  
Vince pulled them closer…Eric could feel Vince hard against him…he moaned…Vince smiled and carried on kissing…

Vince had never felt like this…kissing Eric seemed like the most important thing in the world…he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Eric…

If he had been with a woman they would be having sex by now…quick meaningless sex…this felt different…better…he felt as if he could spend years kissing Eric and not want to do anything else…Eric’s scent in his nostrils…Eric’s taste on his tongue…he felt as if he could come just from the kissing…

He lifted his head up wanting to roar…to cheer…

Eric was almost collapsed in his arms…Vince had stolen his breath…turned his bones to jello…he’d never felt so good in his whole life…

Vince’s fingers were at his waist scorching his skin…he burned with need…he reached up to Vince’s mouth for more kisses….

His phone rang…

“Its’ Ari…”

“My best friend Eric who I’ve known since I was six would tell him to go fuck himself…my manager E would ask about a movie deal then tell him to go fuck himself…my lover Eric who is the only person I’ve had a relationship with…the one person I’ve spent the past twenty years with…the person I want to spend the rest of my life with…he would switch off the phone and let me take him to bed…”

Eric looked searchingly at Vince…believing what he saw…he switched off the phone..


End file.
